Style Guide
The Ninerift Wiki is a project to document and organize the world of Ninerift as effectively as possible in the form of a wiki. Everyone is welcome to contribute! An important part of creating such an exhaustive source of information is ensuring that the content is delivered in a pleasing and consistent manner. In order to achieve this, the Ninerift Wiki community has worked to produce some standards on the format of the wiki. The style guide exists to ensure all edits on the Ninerift Wiki are consistent. Although one way is often as good as another, keeping the articles consistent means that they will be easier to read and to use. Article 'Article Titles' Articles must have appropriate titles. All words major contained within the page title should be capitalized. The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". The first word in the title should always be capitalized. Pluralization Titles of singular topics should not be pluralized. Therefore, an article about Stackers should be named Stacker. Only where the item is pluralised in the game should the article be pluralized. Text Format The subject of the article should be in bold only in the first occurrence of the word. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. Italic , Underline and Strike Through must not be used in Articles. Punctuations and Special Characters Periods must be used each after each sentences. You should put Space after the period is added when you want to add another information. Example: Period. Space (Information). Edited / Added by credits should be removed. Special Characters must be added if it is necessary. 'First Sentence Formatting' The first sentence should be format as ( Pagename ) is a ( Type ) in Ninerift that ( Purpose / Information ). ( Other Info ) 'Links' You will often make a clickable links to other page. by using Link Warrior - Warrior. You can even say Warriors - Warriors and the link will show up correctly. 'Red Links' Sometimes you may encounter Red Links, Red Links means the articles doesn't exist. You could create it by clicking on the link. Writing Articles The following should be kept in mind when writing articles. *'Nobody own the article' - This means that words such as 'I' and your name should be left out. *'Keep bias out of articles' - The Wiki should remain neutral and any personal opinions must be kept out. Useful ideas are allowed in articles. *'Source and Proof' - Do not add any unverifiable facts without sourcing the proof. Punctuations / Spacings and Special Characters Images Images may be added to an article to make it more attractive, easy to use and to explain things that words cannot. 'Relevance' Images used must be relevant to the article they appear on. If there is a section on a page that is related to something else (and the section is relevant to the article ) an image relevant to that may be used. For example, there should not be an image of a Strawberry Beanbag on the Units page. However, if there is a relevant section on Strawberry Beanbag in the Unit article, a Strawberry Beanbag image may be added to that section. 'Number ' Although images can be used on a article with great effect, the number of images must not be excessive. Generally, on a short article, only one image is needed. If an article is longer, more images may be added, so long as they are relevant and do not crowd the page. 'Location , Size and Style' Generally, images should be posted on the right hand side, as a thumbnail. Ideally, they should have a caption that gives a short description of the image. In some circumstances, the image may be place on the left. However, this should only be done rarely. 'Galleries' Some articles may have a gallery at the bottom of the page. A gallery should only be used if there is many relevant pictures that do not comfortably fit on a page. Pictures added to a gallery must remain relevant to the article. Except on an editors own userpage, a gallery should never be for personal use and should only be used to improve the quaility of the article. All images in a gallery must be allowed under the Images Policy and must all contribute to the article. Simply having multiple images of the same object does not constitute contributing to the article - each image must have a purpose. 'Appropriate Images' All images uploaded must be appropriate and legal. This means that no adult content, pornography, illegal images or images promoting illegal activity should be uploaded. In addition to this, all images must be relevant to Farmville and have a use on the Wiki. Any images that do not follow these rules will be deleted. In the case of illegal or adult content, the user may be blocked from editing the Wiki. 'Format' The format of any image must be png. Not only does this keep images consistent with others on the Wiki, it ensures that no problems arise from using other formats. If an image in another format is uploaded, it should be replaced with a png image. 'Image Names' Images should be named consistently.Image names are case sensitive. Image names should be capitalized. That means that, unless an item is capitalised differently in game, only the first letter should be capitalized. The format should always remain uncapitalized. Image names should also be pluralised according to the style guide - names should be kept singular unless they are pluralised in game.If an image is a market icon of an image, it should be named {Item name]-icon.png. This keeps images consistent and ensures all image templates work. 'Personal Images ' The Ninerift Wiki is not an image hosting service. Therefore, no personal images may be uploaded. All images uploaded must be relevant to an article(s) in Ninerift and used. However, a user may upload a small number of images to be used for their profile or talk pages, provided they are used reasonably and are not used simply to host the image. Uploading images to make a point in a discussion is allowed. Personal pictures uploaded purely for hosting the image or excessive personal images may be deleted. 'Duplicate Images' Before uploading an image, editors should check to ensure a similar image does not always exist. If a duplicate image is uploaded, it should be deleted. If a user wishes to upload a newer version of an image, they may do so by clicking the 'Upload a new version of this file' button. Category:Policy Category:Style Guide